Liv's Inner Voice
by miamalkinxoxo
Summary: Last Chapter UP! Enjoy the last bit! BOLIVIA TO THE END!
1. Misty's Song

* * *

Okay, so my mom downloaded all he Bruce Springstein songs onto my iPod, and one is called (get ready to lol!) BISHOP DANCED. So I got an idea to write a PeterxOlivia with dancing. Enjoy!

"Olivia, we are snowed in, officially. And since Charlie took Walter and Astrid, we are stuck here! Ain't it great?" Peter said sarcastically.

"I have no work now, so what do we do?"

"I have one idea..." he said.

"Perv"

"No, I have a working iPod and battery powered dock, so why not dance?"

All Olivia could think was, "Who are you, and what have you done with Peter?"

"Come on, I can see what your thinking. What else can we do?" said Peter.

"That DVD player works, why not watch a movie?" Olivia said.

"NO. Not another chick flick!" Peter said, scared after what he saw in the last one.

"You win. Lead, because I really stink at dancing." Olivia said, defeated.

Peter, after turning his iPod to shuffle, came to wait for the music to start.

As the song starts playing, Olivia bursts with giggles. IT WAS A POKEMON SONG!

Peter, looking embarrassed, said "Hey, I watched it all the time when I was little, and this song is the best slow song I know. Care to dance now?"

Olivia, who has finally settled down, realizes the powerful message of the song, and is listening to the slow, even heartbeat of Peter. When it ends, she has to at least try one little thing, only because she thought of what everything Peter does to help, even though he was arrested seven times. Like with the bomb, sure he left, but he came back. And when she was under that beeping machine when she had the bad dreams, who calmed her down? It was all Peter. And the tank, he helped her calm down after she stopped shaking.

"Peter? Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah? Oh, and if your tired, we are not even close to being done dancing!!!"

"I just wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start, only now I'm afraid you might beak my heart. How could anything so easy ever be so to do? I just want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you." she sang, seeing how she memorized the lyrics.

* * *

Something strange happened next, and the next thing they both knew is that they were kissing passionately, and neither of them wanted to let go. They fell asleep, however, not even close to letting go of each other.

How was it? Review if you want me to add on, because I'm not sure if I should. I was encouraged to write this by "Swamp Fairy", who wanted a happy Bolivia. Here you go, and where is my cookie platter to give her?


	2. I Don't Want To Wait

* * *

Hi! I was actually debating which song to use next in "Bishop Danced", so I thought, "Wait, Bishop is portrayed by Joshua Jackson, who was in Dawson's Creek, and the theme is my favorite song... BINGO WAS WALTER'S NAME OH!" So, adding on to Bishop Danced, here is Chapter 2, I don't want to wait.

"When you open your morning light,

And say a Little prayer for I.

You know that if we are to stay alive,

See the peace in every eye"

-Paula Cole, _I Don't Want To Wait_

All Olivia could remember was falling asleep in a very comfortable position, yet not remembering what it was. Suddenly looking out the window, she saw a light, remembering that she did not call Rachel, who must have Ella worried sick. Trying to get to her phone, while trying not waking up Peter, was a very difficult task on account of two things. One is her back was very sore, (hey, she slept on a couch!) and two, Peter did not want to let go. Then she saw something strange. The TV was on, and _Dawson's Creek _ was the current program. She saw how that Pacey character looked quite a bit like a young, teenager Peter. Thanks to Walter, she knows what he looked like. (A/N Lucky Walter!!!) And he was cute, she had to admit out loud.

"And I'm not?" exclaimed a very tired Peter. He was woken up to a surprised Olivia.

"I bought the show's theme for my iPod. You want to listen? I watched it as a teen. My getaway is what you could say." Peter stated.

As Peter turned the music on, she realized this was her favorite song when she was only 10 years old. Remembering the lyrics to the chorus, she sang along.

"I don't want to wait, for our lives to be over, I want to know right now, what will it be? I don't want to wait, I want to know right now, will it be... sorry!!" she exclaimed with her, as Peter thought of it, beautiful voice.

"Wow. Wowie wow wow. You can sing like a madwoman, Liv! How could I not know? More surprises every day, it seems."

Olivia, smiling with embarrassment, could not agree more more, she hasn't heard the song since she was 10, for Pete's sake. (A/N: I was debating whether or not to use "Peter's sake" so bare with it!) Only thing she could say was, "How come you have all the songs I liked when I was little?"

"I do not know."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this was shorter, I know, so what song is next? Dance Like There's No Tomorrow, or a favorite of yours? As usual, all reviewers get a cyber cookie, this time with rainbow sprinkles!


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

Hello, (insert name here)! Walter says if your name is Astatine, please go home, we have no assistance for you today. LOL I'm so random! Anyways, I was reading a fic when this just popped into my head.

* * *

Here is Chapter 3, Leave Out All The Rest.

"**Pretending, all the hurt inside you've earned you've had so well.**

**Pretending, someone else can come and save me from my self.**

**I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are."**

* * *

-Lincoln Park, _Leave Out All The Rest_

* * *

Olivia was having a bad day, make that two. An overnight at the lab, no power, a boyfriend who happens to like the same music as her, a sister and niece who were most likely worried sick, and, wait a sec did she say BOYFRIEND? That single thought got her upset, as the shuffle turned to a new song. These lyrics had made some sense to her. On a good note, they could have home-made ice-cream due to Gene. While Peter, the designated cook, was making some ice-cream, Olivia just sat there and cried.

* * *

"When my time comes, forget all the wrong I have done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed." the lead singer of the band sang. Olivia immediately thought of John. Sobbing, she only thought of John, his betrayal, and death. All of played in her head, going through every tank session, always running back to Peter, who held her in her time of need. Calming down, she ran to the kitchen, and said one little thing. "I AM TURNING OFF THIS GOD-DAMNED DEVICE! THIS SONG IS BRINGING JOHN BACK!!!" she yelled. The song was right. Pretending all the hurt inside you earn you have so well.

* * *

Peter, on the other hand, was thinking, not about anything, trying to remove last night's memory. Olivia was sad, and what could he do but sit there and let her suffer? Of course not, so he took out the batteries, right before they exploded, and threw them in to the garbage with a bang, literally. Olivia, who was grateful, ran over, just sobbed, and sobbed. This was not possible, and all she could do is wait, and wait, and wait.

* * *

Sadly, something ruined a fine moment. Broyles peeking through the basement window. "They set us up." Olivia said quietly.

"How the hell do you know?" Peter just had to question.

"Look out the window."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I have a creative streak, but this time, it just had to be changed beacuse I needed to leave before. I changed it, so its longer. Maybe it won't be little songfics anymore. I can just finish it off soon. ALL REVIEWERS GET A DUNKIN DONUT!


	4. 1, 2, 3, 4

Hi guys!

* * *

So, in our past chapter, Olivia and Peter found out they were set up. We change the time line a bit so its about a month later. How is everything? Now we have Chapter 4, "1, 2, 3, 4."

Its been a month since Olivia and Peter were set up. And a lot has happened. Now that its Valentine's Day, she feels down, seeing how its yet another year without a lover. She met John three months after, the blew up 6 months after that. She is listening to her iPod that Astrid got as a birthday present for her. The first song downloaded was "1, 2, 3, 4." Humming along, she wished that Peter would talk to her, since its been pretty awkward. Now in her office, she sees a card. It reads;

"_There is only one way to do three words for you... I love you"_

_I know its sad for you, but its just easier to do this. I still love you. Meet me in the park tonight._

_-Peter_

_-----At the Park-----_

Sitting on a swing on the playground, she starts thinking horrible thoughts. Is Peter ditching her? Should I believe him? What the hell is going on?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling the swing and pushing her. Giggling uncontrollably, she know suddenly how special she is, even without a lover. Just living is a gift with her job! "Downsides always seem to come" she was thinking when Peter was stopping. Everything that happened next was a blur, it seems that there were two gunshots, two people, and two dogs, two ambulance cars, two everything. Everything had a another copy of it. Couples. Like on a real Valentine's Day. She fell unconscious.

-----_In The Hospital-----_

All she saw was people, tools, and an annoying IV. She was scared. Ready to beg for help. Where was Peter? Rachel? Ella? Charlie? When she suddenly remembered, the doctor came in. All she could understand was that she was going to be discharged. Peter was still in a medically induced coma. Leaving, she thought he made it easy. She left singing.

"_There's only one way, to say those three words, that's what I'll do! I love you!"_

How was it? I really tried on this, and sorry for a sudden change. More Dunking Donuts, anyone? PS I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! JT4LIFE IS AN AMAZING INFLUENCE!


	5. I Hate This Part

* * *

Wow, two updates, one day!Well, this story is going to end, sadly, this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and have stuck since the start. JT4Life, you are amazing for reviewing every chapter, and can't wait for some ideas for other Fringe stories from you! Enjoy Chapter 5, I Hate This Part.

"I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

And tell you...

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here."

* * *

-Pussycat Dolls, _I Hate This Part_

Olivia was waiting. Waiting on the world. Waiting for Peter. But, for waiting for Peter, it was a last chance to talk to him. They had barley saved him. He was going to die within hours. She had to see him. One last time. Be there for him. Like when he promised her he would always be there. No matter what. So why not tell him everything will be OK? That is exactly what she did. And sang the last words Peter would ever hear.

"I hate this part right here. I hate this part right here. You will always be here", she said pointing to her heart, "I hate this part right here." And on that last note, the heart-monitor went dead. And she broke down. There was nothing left. Charlie ran in, seeing Olivia in a state like now, hearing no heart-monitor, and starting crying silent tears. Then cam Astrid, and Walter, and Broyles. They all knew one thing though. What hurts the most is so very close. Sobbing does nothing, and nothing could be done, so Olivia sobbed. Clutching Astrid, they sobbed together. Walter ran to the lab to so into Gene. Charlie just left to go home, as for Broyles as well. Olivia and Astrid went for a dozen drinks, and had a girls night in. Rachel and Ella joined, knowing what happened only hours ago. For all they knew, Peter was truly watching down on them, trying to shine a ray of hope on Olivia. And somehow, she knew.

A last review please. I killed off Peter, I am so mean!! Yet sad. I may try to do more Fringe songfics. Please read my other Fringe, "Let It Be" and all readers get a last Dunkin' Donut shaped choco-chip-rainbow sprinkles cookie!!!


End file.
